Maintaining a clean automobile windshield is a necessary step in ensuring safety. This task is exceedingly difficult in those areas where cold weather seasons exist. While windshield wipers and washing spray do an adequate job of keeping the windshield clean while driving, they cannot cope with huge ice, frost, and snow buildup that accumulates while the vehicle is parked. Situations such as this require the driver to get out an ice scraper, and physically remove the buildup. This is not a pleasant task in freezing temperatures, as even gloved hands quickly become numb. Often, many drivers only clean a small spot in the center of the windshield, just enough to see out. This results in dangerous driving conditions, not only for the driver, but also for any others who may be sharing the road with them. Additionally, the entire vehicle should be cleaned of snow to prevent blown off snow from obscuring the vision of drivers who may be following. Accordingly, a need has risen for a means by which motorists can prevent the buildup of ice, frost and snow on their entire vehicle while parked outside. The use of the self-deploying heated vehicle cover allows drivers in cold weather climates to be assured of a clean vehicle at all times without the normal mess and fuss associated with conventional ice scrapers and snow brushes, in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.